A method of monitoring a facility or the like includes a method of performing monitoring by viewing images obtained from a monitoring camera that captures images of the facility or the like. A technique for facilitating monitoring using a monitoring camera has been developed.
Patent Document 1 discloses an abnormal behavior detection apparatus that detects abnormal behaviors. This apparatus divides the level of congestion into a plurality of stages and obtains a normal movement pattern on the basis of the level of congestion. The determination of whether being abnormal behavior is performed by determining whether or not a movement pattern of a target object matches the normal movement pattern based on the level of congestion at that time.
Patent Document 2 discloses a monitoring system having a function of presenting the state of a monitoring target on an image which is displayed on a monitor. Specifically, the degree of commonness of a moving direction of a crowd and a numerical value indicating the moving direction of the crowd are presented on an image obtained by capturing an image of the crowd.